Masonicon's If the Emperor got Text To Speech device
by Masonicon
Summary: This Emperor got Text to Speech parody has my favorite Digimon, Teen Titans, Pokemon, and Kingdom Hearts characters as well every single Happy Tree Friends, Mario, Sonic, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic protagonists for it's guest stars


Narrator: welcome to the Emperor got Text to Speech device show, this time we have a bunch of very special Guest Stars, from Blue Corner we have Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts); Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Melody (Pokemon); Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koshiro, Joe, Takeru, and Hikari (Digimon); and Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven (Teen Titans) where they hails from KH Multiverse, one universe within Pokemon Multiverse(when you're pretends any events following Rivarly revival episodes never happens if Tracey become Oak's assistant), a universe in Digimon Multiverse, and an DC Universe where 2003-2006 Teen Titans sets. the specifics are: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are takes their Kh2 forms while Donald and Goofy are wears their Standard Kingdom hearts(as unlike their classic disney costumes) outfits, both Ash and Misty are wears their Advanced Generation clothes while Melody are wears her Street clothes, all 8 Digidestined are takes 02 forms with Summer Clothes from 17th episode of Digimon 02, and so on(including Raven always have her hood open)

Narrator: and from Red Corner we have the entire roster of Happy Tree Friends, Mario, Sonic, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic main characters and now they're talk with Emperor of mankind with Text to Speech Device

Sora: I got a Giant Key

Riku: me too, except I shots Darkness

Kairi: I got Similar Powers with Sora

Donald: I can do Magic

Goofy: I got a Shield

Ash: I got Electric rat and recently Aura powers allows me to do anything

Misty: I can waterbends

Tracey: I can sketch the Future events and shots winds from my hand

Melody: I got a Hand of Lugia and magical ocarina

Robin: I know Kung Fu

Starfire: I got Starbolt as an Tamaranian

Raven: I know Dark Magic

Beast Boy: I can transforms into any Animal

Taichi: I can shots fireballs can be stronger and faster with my willpower that's more unbreakable than Hal Jordan's

Yamato: I can shots Ice and be stronger

Sora(Digimon): I can shots wind and ride the Air

Koshiro: I can control Machines and shots lightning from my hand

Mimi: I can control plants

Joe: I can control water and heal people

Takeru: I can slow mo and control time

Hikari: and I can read minds, move things with minds, and so on

Emperor: *talks to Ash, Misty, Tracey, Melody, and 8 Digidestined* the way you're got your Superepowers does reminds me of whoever got exposed to Warp through Blackstone Fortress

Sniffles: does it reminds me of MCU versions of Maximoff Brothers?

Emperor: yes!

Splendid: If I time Travels to the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras, I can kick your ass while you're keeping myself on toes

Emperor: too bad, I can't fights any of you since I'm just a fossilized corpse on the high-tech toilet wired to Text to Speech Device

Mario: I got 1-up Mushroom for you Emperor!

Emperor: yes, but if any of you brought me back to life, there's chance that the Demons will pouring out to your face if I left the Golden Throne

Tails: how about I, Twilight Sparkle, Koshiro, Raven, Donald Duck, Sniffles, and E. Gadd playing Chess with you?

Emperor: My IQ Points can makes even the smartest of you looks like a Chimp or worse, insects

Buddhist Monkey: I finds you(or at least your followers)r Lack of Religious Tolerance disgusting

Emperor: due to my Mistake of teaching ignorants Religion, I decided to destroys all of them only to backfires utterly due to Chaos feeds on Emotions instead of Prayers and it left me on this state

Melody: including my Lugiaism?

Emperor: maybe yes

Emperor: Teen Titans! where's your Cyborg?

Beast Boy: Koshiro is our Cyborg's substitute since much like Cyborg, he's very good with Technology, except instead of being half-machine, he can controls machine with electric powers

Hikari: *Reads The Mole's mind*

Cream: your Empire's servitor reminds me of Cheese, except it's far too scary

Emperor: yes! it works just like chao, except it's made from Human skull

Cheese: Chao!

Starfire: what's your opinion on Tau Empire?

Emperor: they fit 41st millennium poorly just like all of you did

Robin: at least they won't executes all of my fellow Titans as well Donald, Goofy, Pokemons, Digimons, Yoshi, and every single Happy Tree Friends, Mobians, and Equestrians for heresy like your people did.

Joe: I can heal you with my Powers

Emperor: my body is too dessicated to be restored by your powers

Sonic: I like your pet Ash! Can I borrow it?

Ash's Pikachu: Pika! *zaps Sonic only to have Sonic running around like crazy as Pika zapps him and misses*

Rouge: what's happened when I stole Eldar Spirit Stone?

Emperor: it can be bad for your health

Rarity: me too!

Yamato: do you know, one of 2 Missing Primarchs are shares his name with me and my younger brother?

Emperor: SHUT UP!

Pikachu keeps zapping Sonic until he zaps a random custodes, rendering bolter on his Guardian Spear explodes, triggering Flippy

Flippy: *Turns into Fliqpy*

Fliqpy then stole the Guardian Spear from another random Custodes and use it's bolter to blasts Flaky into Smitheerens(her Spike become shrapnel that hurts(if not kills) most of the group), and then Fliqpy kills everyone that survives Flaky's spikes in the Golden Throne Room(including even Emperor himself) though most manages to put up good fights(too bad Fliqpy kills 8 Digidestined before they got any chance to summons their Digimons) and Fliqpy kills Splendid as his last victims thanks to his transformation into Khornate demon prince

Demon Prince!Fliqpy: BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!

Narrator: and the moral of the story is: Digimon, Teen Titans, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Happy Tree Friends, Mario, Sonic, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Warhammer 40000 is the most unique crossover ever


End file.
